


Week 2 - Bed sharing Heat Water

by Hermineuh



Series: KyluxXOXO - 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren doesn't have the brightest ideas, M/M, TFA Compliant, TLJ Compliant, bitter exes trying to reconnect, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: Hux is overworked and Kylo decides to do something about it. What better way to relax than a gateway week-end in a space resort far far away.





	Week 2 - Bed sharing Heat Water

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO summer fest 2018.  
> The prompt for this drabble is: Bed sharing - Heat - Water
> 
> This little story is the continuation of the previous weeks's challenge [Week 1 - Mind Ship Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215318) but you can consider it as a standalone if you haven't read the first part (the context is pretty straight forward).

Kylo waited patiently for Hux’s reaction. He saw his eyes travel around the entrance hall of their Imperial Suite, then the bedroom, looking at the enormous golden chandelier that contrasted with a more sober decoration of mostly beige colour. The lack of comment was proof enough that Hux had liked it. So far. However, when he noticed the bed…

 

“Ren?” Hux started, still facing the bed. “Did you really book  _ that  _ when I specifically asked you not to?”

“It was the last room available,” Kylo shrugged.

 

It really was. Though by the side-glance Hux was shooting at him, the General didn’t believe him.

 

“When did you make the booking?” Hux asked. “Ren?” he insisted when Kylo didn’t answer.

“Three standard hours ago,” he admitted.

“That was when we left the Finalizer,” Hux growled after a short mental adjustment. “For someone that insistent for us to have a nice getaway week-end who justified this as, and I quote, the best way to relax and feel good, you certainly overdid yourself, Ren.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Kylo knew he should have planned this better.

“You will like it, in the end,” Kylo simply stated.

“I’m sure you’ll like it when I’ll barf all over you. In the end.” Hux retorted.

 

Kylo inhaled loudly before turning to Hux.

 

“It’s just a waterbed.”

“I can see that. And I specifically asked you not to book a room with one,” Hux insisted with a hiss.

 

Kylo felt anger starting to bubble inside him. He did all of this, finding the planet with a warm weather, booking the hotel with best service quality, allowing two days far from any First Order business, because Hux was so exhausted Kylo could feel it without even using the Force.

 

“Don’t test my patience, Hux. I’ve been more than agreeable so far, you should be grateful,” Kylo retorted in a low voice.

“Test your patience? I wouldn’t want to test something non existent,” Hux shot back, now fully facing Kylo. “Shall I remind you who was the one who insisted we took off? To, and I quote again, repair what has been broken? We cannot rebuild the First Order by drinking space margaritas with a pink umbrella on a beach, Ren!”

 

Hux was breathing loudly, his cheeks pink from both the heat and his monolog. However, Kylo knew he had won the argument. Hux jumped right where he wanted him. It was time for the finishing blow.

 

“Then, why did you agree?” Kylo asked, maintaining as much of a straight face as he could.

“I…” Hux started but stopped, mouth slightly open but no sound came out. It took barely two seconds before Hux went back to his controlled self. “Because you were so insistent, of course.”

“Of course,” Ren repeated while gently taking Hux’s gloved hand and raising it to his mouth. “My bad,” he said, then hid his smile as he kissed the leather.

“Don’t be daft,” Hux huffed.

 

Kylo felt as Hux relaxed, only the bare minimum, which was already more than he had hoped.

 

“Ask the droid to unpack,” Hux said as his hand slipped from Kylo’s. “I gave myself a craving for space margaritas.”

“As you wish.”

 

Kylo went and ordered the droid around. They only brought one as they wanted this stay to be as anonymous as possible. Kylo could wipe memories if needed but Hux didn’t want to take any unnecessary risk. Without letting Hux out of his sight, he commed the reception for room service. He had lots to do if he wanted the trust of his best General back. If not for military operations, at least for more intimate activities.

As the droid zoomed around the rooms, Kylo watched how Hux carefully inspected the waterbed. He poked around, testing the pillows (with feathers supposedly from Koorivan goose), the sheets softness, and the waterbed’s bounciness. He really didn’t look convinced and that amused Kylo a great deal.

 

“You’re starting to change your mind about the bed,” Kylo teased him.

“Certainly not,” Hux replied in a clipped voice.

 

Kylo let the argument slide. Sometimes Hux was just too proud. Kylo decided it was time to start the holidays and sooner rather than later. He took his shawl off and threw it in on a chair. His thick coat soon followed. He felt immediately better, as if shedding his clothes, like a skin, could help bring the best inside him. Of course, his best depended on the person. For Snoke, it was the fighter, the Force wielder, Darth Vader’s heir. For Hux, it was none of these.

 

Leaving only his trousers and swirling his lightsaber in his hand, Kylo stood in front of Hux. “Are you done complaining?” he asked before carefully placing his weapon on the nightstand and judging the best way to get on the bed.

“I am,” Hux replied after a long pause. He removed his greatcoat and hung it in the adjacent wardrobe. “It’s just that it’s so soft and… liquid,” he continued after dismissing the droid and returning to the bedroom.

“In that case,” Kylo started while sitting on the bed, his upper body weight supported by his muscular arms behind him, ”I can offer something...” he suggestively opened his thighs, offering a full view of his crotch in his tight pants, “hard for you to sit on.”

“I will pretend you never said that,” Hux retorted with a tired sigh, removing his gloves and placing them next to the lightsaber.

 

In the middle of the bed, Kylo tapped his right lap twice, beckoning Hux forward. As the General rolled his eyes but bent to remove his boots, it seemed it was working. Less than a minute later, Hux was carefully sitting on Kylo’s laps, his own knees on each side of Kylo’s hips.

 

“Better?”

“Are you asking me if it’s hard enough?” Hux observed with a light smirk at the corner of his lips.

“Give it a minute or two,” Kylo boasted with a larger smile.

“That long?”

“Kriffing asshole,” Kylo muttered before launching forward and pressing his lips on Hux’s, way harder than he had anticipated, but it had been a while since they last did this and Kylo was almost desperate. Almost.

 

Hux responded with surprising enthusiasm, grabbing Kylo’s hair and pulling hard between two caresses. He obviously wanted this as bad as Kylo and there was no stopping now.

Except for Hux who suddenly pushed hard against Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“Wait, wait!” Hux ordered. “What about the room delivery service? I don’t want them to barge in when you’re --”

“Don’t worry, they’ll leave everything at the door,” Kylo replied and tried to kiss Hux again.

“Wait, what if --”

“No,” Kylo interrupted him again. “Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

“What about --” Hux tried to protest.

“The Force will warn me. Relax, Hux.”

 

A bit reluctantly, Hux let himself be pulled back against Kylo.

 

“Plus, if you don’t, you’ll be so tight I’ll never fit in…” Kylo whispered against Hux’s lips, which earned him a hard whack on the shoulder, making him chuckle.

“One more of these and you’re out,” Hux warned, yet Kylo knew this was an empty threat. Or was it?

 

In doubt, he leaned forward and kissed Hux again slower, letting his hands roam from the opened thighs to his upper back, then down to his ass. He has missed this. A lot. They fell out before Starkiller and never managed to reconnect. Kylo couldn’t pinpoint what went wrong. However, it was now their second chance and Kylo would not let it slide again. With Snoke out of the way, they didn’t need to hide from him anymore.

When Hux withdrew to breathe, Kylo let out a sigh. He had tasted Hux again and felt the same thrill as before. His head was spinning. There was something about Hux that drove him crazy. Mostly crazy about Hux. All his pent up anger and resentment toward Hux were now gone. He had blamed the General for their fall out. He had also silently blamed Snoke. But mainly himself, though he never was any good at facing his actions. That was one of the first teachings of Snoke. Look forward, never behind. Think about what you will do and not what has been done as it was the right action at the time. All that brought him here, to this mess, to this new role as Supreme Leader he didn’t even object to. It had already been days since Snoke’s death and not even the whole fleet was aware of that. He should…

 

“If you’re not into it, we could do something else,” he heard Hux say, breaking his downward spiral of thoughts.

 

Instead of the usual scowl, Hux’s expression was more concerned than anything else.

 

“I’m into it,” Kylo assured him, trying to ignore the slight tremolo in his voice. “I’m into you,” he added, more honestly.

That seemed to reassure Hux who gently caressed Kylo’s cheek with his thumb. “Okay.”

 

Kylo let himself drown in Hux’s green eyes and felt his barriers fell one after the other. Even Hux seemed less close off, maybe allowing himself to trust Kylo more. Right this very instant, it was just the two of them, together. Nobody mattered but the other.

This was suddenly too much for Kylo. Drowning in what could be love wasn’t something for him. He just couldn’t allow it. He caught Hux’s wrist and, with the help of his other arm, flipped them over.

 

“Stars, Ren!” Hux gasped as his back hit the water mattress.

“You have seen nothing yet,” Kylo growled, not letting go of his very own General Hux, laying on top of him and starting to kiss every available patch of skin he could reach.

 

When Hux sighed the loudest, he knew he had found a soft spot. He licked the delicate skin just below the earlobe and without warning sucked hard, knowing it would leave a bruise. Hux was writhing under him, trying to get some friction with his hips as his legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist.

Never stopping his ministration, Kylo let his hand wander. Hux was wearing way too much clothes right now, he had to do something about it. Slowly, he opened the jacket and slid his fingers beneath, gently touching the offered torso, still hidden under the undershirt but Kylo would get to that in a minute. Now, it was time to get rid of the jacket. He stood up, allowing Hux to help him get him out of it. As soon as one arm was freed, Hux wrapped it around Kylo’s neck and beckoned him closer. Still trying to free the other arm, Kylo took possession of Hux’s lips for a quick kiss before returning to his neck and leaving another bruise.

 

“Careful, Ren,” Hux whispered.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Kylo replied in the same hushed tone.

“I mean the --”

 

_ TWACK _

 

The noise was loud enough to startle the both of them. Before any could react, a large spray of water rose from the bed and landed back on them, soaking them entirely within seconds.

 

“The vibroblade, you utter pillock!” Hux shouted, his hair in disarray and plastered to his head and the pillows. “Careful of the vibroblade!”

“You could have been more specific earlier,” Kylo retorted, water dripping down his whole body.

“Didn’t the Force warn you?”

“It’s not --”

“I know! Anyway, it’s too late now. Move! The bed is sinking!”

Kylo couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “It’s not sinking, it’s not a boat!”

“Ren!”

“Okay, okay.”

 

(***)

 

“So?” Kylo asked, a white bath towel wrapped around his hips, a margarita in his hand while casually leaning against the balcony’s railing.

“It’s not bad. Not bad at all,” Hux admitted, sitting on his chair in a similar towel, his hair moving slightly in the evening breeze. He placed his own margarita down on the steel table next to him.

 

On their right, the sun was setting and left a warm weather in its wake. In front of them, a wide field of perfectly grown green grass peppered with smartly arranged flowers from all the corners of the galaxy. In the far end, it gave way to a long strand of beach where waves of the green ocean finished their course. Kylo suspected they would be able to hear the sound if no nocturnal animal disrupted the silence.

 

“How long till the room is dry?”

“A couple of hours at most,” Kylo replied. “Who would have thought the mattress contained that much water.”

“I did,” Hux deadpanned.

“Now you can enjoy your space margarita, though.”

“I had other plans in mind before that.”

 

Kylo decided against arguing with Hux. They butted heads too much already and he had to agree with him. He had other plans in mind before being forced to a hasty retreat to the welcoming shade of the balcony’s parasol.

He glanced at their bedroom behind Hux. The hotel droids had set several machines to dry the floor and furnitures. Once done, they would install a king sized bed, without water as specified numerous times by Hux. It seemed they were now alone. Kylo didn’t need to think further. He finished his cocktail in a few gulps, sat the glass down and knelt in front of Hux.

 

“Then it’s time to resume our previous activity,” Kylo decided and slowly ran his hand on Hux’s thighs. “What do you say?” he asked when he only received a suspicious glare from his General.

“Out in the open, just like that?”

As it was no straight rejection, Kylo felt encouraged. He slipped his fingers below the towel and set a soothing pace on the soft milky white skin. “No one’s watching.”

“Hmm.”

“Or do you prefer an audience?” Kylo teased him, drawing nearer and nearer to Hux’s hips.

“Don’t be daft.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It is,” Hux said. “Get on with it, will you?”

Kylo didn’t need further instruction. He unfastened the towel and admired Hux’s already half-hard cock. “Kriffing finally!”

 

~ FIN ~


End file.
